1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system wherein a control program adapted to control a control object runs on a general-purpose operating system (OS).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, low-priced and multifunctional general-purpose operating systems with a network capability and a multi-task capability have been available. There have been proposed technologies achieving reduction of the number of man-hours and cost of developing a control system configured to control a predetermined control object such as a robot by using the above-described general-purpose OS for the control system. One of the above-described technologies is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-15836, for example.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-15836, a large quantity of data is handled. Therefore, a hard disk (a magnetic-disk device) is used, as a storage device. The hard disk is sensitive to a physical shock and/or a physical vibration. Further, in view of software, the hard disk has a file system apt to break by power shutdown that occurs when data is changed. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve a reliable control system including the hard disk, as a storage device configured to store a control program or the like.